A Soldier Comes Home On Veterans Day
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy's dad is coming home to his wife and son on Veterans Day. Troy's mom can not wait to see him. Troy can not wait for his wife Gabriella and son Kyle to meet his dad.


**Chapter 1**

Jack could not wait to get home to his wife and son Troy. He did not know that a lot had changed, while he has been a way for 4 years. He hoped his son Troy was still playing basketball. Jack knew he was going to be home soon. Jack was happy that he was done with the army and now can be home with his wife and son Troy for good. He also hope that his wife and son Troy would be at the airport to greet him too.

Meanwhile Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to go over to parents house. Troy could not wait to see his dad. He could not wait for his dad to meet his wife Gabriella and their one year old son Kyle Jack Bolton. Gabriella came down stairs with Kyle and told her husband Troy that they were ready to go. So they left the house and locked it up. Troy helped Gabriella put their son Kyle in his car seat. Troy then helped his pregnant wife Gabriella in to the car. Troy then got in to the car and started it up. They pulled out of the driveway and headed to his parents house.

Lucille had finished getting ready and was waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Lucille could not believe she was going to be seeing her husband in a few hours. Lucille was in the kitchen, making sure that she had turn the stove burners off. So Lucille went to the living room and sat down on the couch to watch a little bit of tv.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at his parents house. Troy parked the car and they got out of it. Troy got Kyle out of his car seat and shut the door. They went up to the house and knocked on the door. Lucille heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. Lucille open the door and saw her son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella with Kyle. Troy asked his mom what time they need to leave for the airport . Lucille told her son Troy that they need to leave for the airport soon. So Lucille went to the living room and shut the tv off.

Lucille asked her son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella if they were ready to go. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they were ready to go. They left the house and locked it up. They went back to the car. Troy put Kyle in his car seat and shut the door. Lucille got in the back seat and shut the door. Troy helped his pregnant wife in to the car and then he got in the car. They pulled out of the driveway and were on their way to the airport.

Jack had finished the debriefing and got his paper work done. Jack also got his discharge papers too. Jack was now on a plane home. He could not wait to hug and kiss his wife. Jack also could not wait to see his son Troy .

Lucille asked her son Troy if he was going to tell his dad about him not playing basketball. Troy told his mom that he is going to tell his dad that he does not play basketball any more. Troy asked his mom if she thinks his dad will be upset about him not playing basketball any more. Lucille told her son Troy that his dad might be upset at first about him not playing basketball, but will get over it.

A few minutes later they arrived at the airport and parked the car. Troy got his son Kyle out of his car seat and shut the door. Gabriella and her mother in law got out of the car and locked it up. Troy put his car keys in his pocket and went over to his wife. They went to were the people were waiting for their love ones to arrive. Lucille told her son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella that she not wait to see her husband.

An hour later the plane that had Jack and other soldiers had landed at the airport. Jack grabbed his stuff and walked off the airplane. Jack started to look around to see if his wife and son were there. Lucille saw her husband and went running over to him. Jack set his stuff down and saw his wife running up to him. Jack open his arms and caught his wife. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. A few minutes later they pulled away from the kiss and he told his wife he was home for good. Lucille was so happy that her husband was home for good.

Troy asked his pregnant wife if she was ready to meet his dad. Gabriella told her husband that she was ready to meet his dad. Troy and Gabriella told their son Kyle that he is going to be meeting his grandpa. So they walked over slowly to his dad. Jack then asked his wife where their son Troy was at. Lucille told her husband that Troy is coming over right now. Jack saw his son Troy walking over to them. Jack then saw his son Troy carrying a little boy in his arms and a pregnant girl walking next to him.

Troy gave Kyle to his wife and went to give his dad a hug. Troy told his dad that he wants to introduce him to the two people that are with him. Troy took his son Kyle from his wife Gabriella. Troy said to his dad I would like to introduce you to my wife Gabriella and our son Kyle. Jack was in shock to learn that his son Troy was married and has a son. Kyle look at his grandpa for a minute and then began to cry. Gabriella gave Troy the sippy cup and he put it in Kyle ' s mouth. Kyle started drinking his sippy cup of milk.

They left the airport and went to the car. Troy unlocked the door and put his son Kyle in the car seat. Troy shut the door and went to help his pregnant wife in to the car. His mom and dad got in the back seat. Troy got in the car and then left the airport parking lot. They were now on their way home. A few minutes later they arrived at his parents house. Lucille and Jack got out of the car and grabbed his stuff. Troy told his parents he would see them later on in the week. So his parents went in the house. Troy and Gabriella went home for the day. They knew this would be a Veterans Day they would never forget.

The End.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry this one shot was posted up late. This was suppose to have been posted up last month. I was editing it and I was also having a person proof reading it for me, but she has not got back to me so I decided I would post this up the way it is for now.


End file.
